Die Belagerung
Commander Sisko versucht den Kreis daran zu hindern die Kontrolle über Deep Space 9 zu erlangen. Währenddessen versuchen Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax die Beweise für die Verwicklung der Cardassianer in das Waffengeschäft mit dem Kreis in die Kammer der Minister zu bringen. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Sisko erklärt allen Offizieren, dass die Sternenflotte keine andere Wahl hat, als sich zurückzuziehen, da sie nur auf Einladung der provisorischen Regierung auf Bajor ist. Die Regierung ist jedoch gestürzt und somit ist auch die Einladung erloschen. Da die Offiziere jedoch viele persönlich Beziehungen zu den Bajoranern hergestellt haben, ist der Abbruch dieser Verbindungen nicht so leicht. Deshalb wird Sisko auf der Station bleiben. Auch Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir schließen sich an. Siskos Plan ist es, die Übernahme von Deep Space 9 so lange hinauszuzögern, bis die Beweise für die Beteiligung der Cardassianer and dem Putsch an die Kammer der Minister weiter gegeben werden. Aber der Commander ist sich auch sicher, dass es ein schwerer Kampf wird, denn Jaro und der Kreis sehen in den Sternenflottenoffizieren den primären Feind und wollen nichts mehr, als die Köpfe der Offiziere rollen zu sehen. Deshalb versteht er jeden, der lieber gehen will. Doch alle erklären sich bereit zu bleiben. Da die Kriegsschiffe die Station in etwa 5 Stunden erreichen, ist noch viel zu tun, um zumindest die Familien und Zivilisten, die nicht von Bajor stammen, zu evakuieren. Akt I: Evakuierung Auf dem Promenadendeck herrscht reger Betrieb. Alle machen sich auf zu den zur Verfügung stehenden Runabouts um die Station zu verlassen. Quark sieht darin eine Chance auf Profit. Sein Bruder Rom fürchtet, er muss seinen Platz in dem Shuttle aufgeben, für die Profitgier seines Bruders, doch der denkt nicht daran. Er hat einen anderen Plan. Unterdessen trifft Nog, der sich auf seine Abreise vorbereitet, auf Jake. Nog fliegt mit der Rio Grande, während Jake für die Ganges eingeteilt ist. Beide werden sich einige Zeit nicht sehen, da Nog in die Hanolan-Kolonie und Jake mit den anderen Sternenflottenoffizieren in das Korat-System fliegt. Nog ist sich sicher, dass bald wieder alles normal ist, aber Jake fürchtet, dass er wieder einmal seine Heimat und Freunde verlieren wird. Doch Nog meint, dass nichts die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden zerstören kann, wenn dies nicht mal ihren Vätern gelingt. Dann müssen sie los. Odo schickt sie zu ihren Shuttles. thumb|Li Nalas fordert die Bajoraner auf zu bleiben Im Quartier der O'Briens verlangt Keiko, dass ihr Mann mit ihr kommt, doch er will Sisko unterstützen und Bajor nicht den Cardassianern überlassen. Er bringt seine Frau und Tochter zur Luftschleuse, verspricht aber, sobald wie möglich nach zu kommen. Auf der OPS gelingt es Lieutenant Dax unterdessen nicht, Bajor zu kontaktieren. Die Kommunikation ist immer noch gestört. Deshalb will Major Kira den Beweis selbst zur Kammer der Minister bringen. Doch es steht kein Shuttle dafür mehr zur Verfügung. Li Nalas fällt die Luna-V-Basis ein. Dort könnten sich noch Schiffe aus Zeiten des Widerstandes befinden. Kira soll von einem der Evakuierungstransporte dort abgesetzt werden und da man sich nicht sicher ist, ob die Schiffe noch fliegen, schickt Sisko Jadzia mit, da ihr früherer Wirt Tobin sich mit dieser Art Technik auskannte. In dem Moment bringt Odo Quark auf die OPS. Dem Ferengi wird vorgeworfen, nicht vorhandenen Platz in den Shuttles and gut zahlende Kunden verkauft zu haben. Doch der Barkeeper gibt an, dass dies eine gute alte Transitpraxis der Ferengi ist und fühlt sich im Recht. Unterdessen bricht an den Schleusen Panik aus, da viel mehr Leute auf die Schiffe wollen, als diese fassen können. Sisko versucht die Situation zu beruhigen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Da ergreift Li Nalas das Wort. Er ermahnt die Bajoraner, dass ihre Heimat nur dann frei bleibt, wenn sie jetzt dafür einstehen. Sie sehen das ein und bleiben. Auch Kira und Dax begeben sich an Bord eines der Shuttles. Als Jake an der Reihe ist zu gehen, möchte er lieber bei seinem Vater bleiben, doch der will, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit ist. Zum Abschied gibt Sisko dem Jungen noch einen Brief mit, den er aber erst in ein paar Tagen lesen soll. Die Tür zum Shuttle wird geschlossen, doch da kommt Quark und mit einem schweren Koffer voll Latinum und will auch noch in das Shuttle. Doch sein Platz ist besetzt. Rom hat den Platz an ein Dabo-Mädchen verkauft. Quark muss bleiben. Akt II: Kein Widerstand Kaum haben die Shuttles die Station verlassen, legen die Schiffe der Bajoraner an. Sie rechnen mit Widerstand, doch der bleibt aus. General Krim und Colonel Day besichtigen die Station. Der General wundert sich über den Verbleib von Li Nalas und die leichte Aufgabe des wichtigsten Stützpunktes im Sektor. Doch Day sieht das ganze gelassener. thumb|Der Kreis erreicht die Station Unterdessen sind Kira und Dax auf dem bajoranischen Mond. Sie finden einen der Subimpuls-Raider. Dax zweifelt an der Flugfähigkeit des Schiffes, doch gemeinsam mit Kira traut sie sich in das Gefährt. Die Bajoranerin befürchtet, dass die Triebwerke nicht mehr funktionieren, doch die Trill ist zuversichtlich. Unterdessen erreichen die Bajoraner die OPS. Auch diese scheint wie verlassen zu sein. Man stellt fest, dass das interne Sicherheitssystem unbrauchbar ist. Krim gibt den Befehl 6 Mal pro Stunde die Station nach Lebensformen abzusuchen. Kurz darauf meldet sich Minister Jaro über Subraum. Sogleich meldet Day, dass die Operation erfolgreich verläuft und es keinen Widerstand gibt. Doch Krim ist anderer Meinung, er denkt, der Kampf um die Station steht noch aus. Da die Sicherheitseinrichtungen beschädigt sind, ist es nicht möglich zu sehen, ob sich jemand auf der Station versteckt hält. Und außerdem ist der Aufenthaltsort von Li Nalas, Kira und Odo unbekannt. Jaro will Li lebend, denn nur so kann er den Sieg des Kreises bestätigen. Auch Vedek Winn, die sich bei Jaro aufhält, ist sich sicher, dass der Held der Widerstandes dem Minister ganz bestimmt seine Unterstützung gibt, wenn man ihn erst aufgespürt hat. Im anschließenden Gespräch bestätigt Jaro der Frau noch einmal, dass er alles dafür tun wird, dass sie die neue Kai wird, sollte er erst im Amt sein. Dax und Kira gelingt es unterdessen den Antrieb des Schiffes zu starten. Sie versuchen den Raider aus dem Versteck zu fliegen. Akt III: Ohne Gewalt Währendessen unterhalten sich Krim und Day. Da der General sich in militärischer Taktik auskennt, ermahnt er den Colonel, denn dieser lässt sich vom bisher erreichten blenden. In diesem Moment beginnen einige Systeme der Station auszufallen. Die Beleuchtung versagt. Als Reaktion darauf lässt Day die ersten Suchtrupps aussenden. Unterdessen verteilt O'Brien Kampfrationen unter den Offizieren im Versteck. Die finden das gar nicht gut, doch der Chief meint, diese Rationen haben alles, was man zum Überleben braucht. Unter den Offizieren macht er sich damit keine Freunde. Odo meldet, dass die erste Patrouille an sich vorbei kommt. Sie beginnen die Frachtdecks zu durchsuchen. Sisko schickt Bashir und die Gruppe um ihn los, die Bajoraner gefangen zu nehmen. Quark, der bei ihnen ist, bleibt lieber bei seinem Latinum. Als die Patrouille den Frachtraum durchsucht, schlagen die Offiziere um Bashir zu. Es gelingt die Gegner ohne Gewalt gefangen zu nehmen. Ein erster Erfolg. thumb|Kira und Dax fliehen im Subimpuls-Raider Dax und Kira sind unterdessen auf dem Weg nach Bajor. Sie wollen die richtige Position zum Landen finden, als plötzlich zwei bajoranische Schiffe auf sie feuern. Um den Nachteil des Subimpuls-Raider ausgleichen zu können, bringt Kira das Schiff in die Atmosphäre des Planeten. Auf dem Promenadendeck führen O'Brien and Li unterdessen einige Veränderungen an einem Panel durch, als sie angegriffen werden. Da sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit haben, ruft der Chief Sisko zur Hilfe. Sofort macht sich die Gruppe um Sisko auf den Weg. Mit einer Rauchbombe lässt der Commander die Sicht für die Angreifer verschlechtern, sodass es Li und O'Brien erst einmal gelingt, aus der Falle zu entkommen. Doch die beiden werden verfolgt. Da Odo sich in eine Stolperfalle verwandelt und so die Verfolger aufhält, gelingt dem Narvarch und dem Chief die Flucht. Kira und Dax sind immer noch auf der Flucht vor den beiden bajoranischen Schiffen, die nun in der Atmosphäre nicht mehr mit Impulsantrieb fliegen können. Allerdings ist das Phaserzielsystem von Kiras und Daxs Raider außer Betrieb. Es gelings den Frauen sich hinter einen der Angreifer zu setzen und mit einem gezielten Schuss ist es nur noch ein Gegner. Dem anderen Schiff gelingt es jedoch, den Subimpuls-Raider zu beschädigen. Die Offiziere von Deep Space 9 sind zur Notlandung gezwungen. Im Quark's ist eine der Holosuiten in Benutzung und die Gruppe um Colonel Day begibt sich dort hin. Als man die Tür öffnet sind dort Sisko, Li Nalas und O'Brien in einer Besprechung. Als sich die Tür schließt verschwinden die drei, die sich als Hologramm entpuppen und Day erkennt, dass er in eine Falle gelaufen ist. Sisko meldet sich bei dem Bajoraner. Er teilt ihm mit, dass die Waffen aus dem Putsch von den Cardassianern stammen und dass Jaro den Ursprung der Waffen nicht kennt. Außerdem teilt der Commander mit, dass die Beweise für die Verwicklung der Cardassianer auf dem Weg nach Bajor sind und der Putsch zu Ende ist, sobald die Beweise präsentiert werden. Day glaubt Sisko kein Wort. Der Commander lässt ihn trotzdem gehen. Doch der Colonel verschweigt die Informationen, die ihm der Sternenflottenoffizier gegeben hat. Es gelingt ihnen nicht, die Frequenzen der Kommunikation des Gegners aufzuspüren. Auf dem Planeten sucht man nach den Insassen des Raiders. Kira, die verletzt ist, will dass Dax alleine weiter geht, um den Beweis zur provisorischen Regierung zu bringen. Doch Dax will die Bajoranerin nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Kira wird ohnmächtig. Akt IV: Das Ende des Kreises Unterdessen beginnt der Kreis die Leitungsröhren mit Anesthizingas zu durchfluten, um so die Gegner aus den Verstecken zu treiben. Sisko ist beunruhigt, da er noch nichts von Kira und Dax gehört hat. Ihm und den anderen ist klar, dass der Kampf auf der Station hoffnungslos ist, sollten die beiden Frauen ihr Ziel nicht erreichen. Doch da kommt Sisko eine Idee. Er hat noch ein As im Ärmel: Li Nalas thumb|Major Kira klärt die Minister über die cardassianische Beteiligung am Putsch auf Sisko erklärt Li Nalas, dass der Putsch nur funktioniert, wenn das Militär hinter Jaro steht und die Aufgabe des Helden des Widerstandes ist es nun, Krim davon zu überzeugen, dass er für die falsche Sache kämpft. Li ist vom Erfolg nicht überzeugt, doch Sisko macht ihm klar, dass er der Einzige ist, der seinem Volk helfen kann. Auf Bajor wacht Kira im Kloster von Vedek Bareil auf. Zum Glück der Frauen wurden sie von Mitgliedern des Ordens gefunden und Kira konnte gepflegt werden. Dax informiert Bareil inzwischen über die Lage. Da es derzeit nur geistlichen möglich ist, sicher durch die Straßen zu gehen, ziehen sich Kira und Dax entsprechend an. Um überzeugend zu wirken, bekommt die Trill noch eine bajoranische Nase. In einer der Röhren will Quark unbedingt sein Latinum mitnehmen und hält somit alle auf. Bashir fordert ihn auf, ihm zu folgen. Bashir erhält den Befehl, den Gegner an Luftschleuse 14 abzulenken und sich dann zu ergeben. Auf der OPS wird die Aktion sofort gemeldet. Day will sich sofort auf den Weg dort hin machen, als die Meldung kommt, dass die Angreifer sich ergeben. Krim will den Anführer der Angreifer sprechen. Der General begibt sich in das Büro des Kommandanten und wird dort von Sisko und Li mit vorgehaltenen Waffen empfangen. Der Widerstandskämpfer gibt sich zu erkennen. Unterdessen treffen Kira und Dax in der Kammer der Minister ein. Jaro will sie sofort stoppen und auch Winn ist erbost. Doch dann legt Kira die Beweise vor. Die Sitzung wird unterbrochen und es beginnt eine Untersuchung. Die Angehörigen der Regierung bedanken sich bei Kira für die Informationen. thumb|Colonel Day erschießt Li Nalas Als Colonel Day mit Bashir und Quark zur OPS kommt, stellt ihn Krim zur Rede, da er bewusst Informationen unterschlagen hatte. Day glaubt immer noch an eine Lüge, doch Krim muss zurück nach Bajor, um dort seinem Rücktritt entgegen zu sehen. Als der General das Kommando der Raumstation zurück an die Sternenflotte gibt, zieht Day seine Waffe. Li Nalas wirft sich auf den Colonel, der abdrückt und dabei den Helden des Widerstands trifft. Day wird sofort abgeführt. Bashir ist sofort bei Li Nalas, doch er kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Noch auf der OPS stirbt der Bajoraner. Nachdem Kira zurück auf der Station ist, ist sie sehr betroffen über den Tod des Helden, hatte doch jeder gedacht, durch Li würde alles besser werden. Ihr ist nicht zum Feiern zu Mute, auch wenn es alles in allem ein Erfolg ist. Der Chief spricht Sisko an und meint, er findet nicht, dass Li Nalas der große Übermensch war, wie ihn die Bajoraner sehen, doch Sisko gibt ihm zu bedenken, dass Li Nalas ein großer Mann war, der viel für Bajor getan hat und dass dies so in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen wird und er es jedem so sagen wird. Die Schiffe mit den Evakuierten kommen zurück und der Commander und der Chief machen sich auf den Weg, ihre Angehörigen zu empfangen. Hintergrundinformationen *Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 031: Mach niemals Witze über eine Ferengimutter. * Erwerbsregeln werden hier von Quark Verhaltensregeln genannt. * Dritter und letzter Teil des Handlungsbogens, der sich um Li Nalas dreht. * Der Dialog zwischen Quark und Rom leidet unter der Übersetzung, dessen Bedeutung geht verloren. Im Original sagt Quark "… deal of a liftime." (zu Deutsch: "… Geschäft des Lebens machen."). Dann passt auch die Antwort von Rom (siehe Zitate). * Als Zeichen seiner Rückkehr hinterlässt Sisko den Baseball auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er wird dies in Zukunft noch weitere Male machen. * Findet Chief O'Brien hier die Kampfrationen noch schmackhaft und gut, so gibt er nur ein gutes halbes Jahr später in Das Harvester-Desaster an, dass er diese gar nicht mag. * Der Kreis ist militärisch sehr gut darauf vorbereitet, Bajor zu übernehmen, allerdings hat man keinen Plan, Deep Space 9 gegen eine zahlenmäßig unterlegene Anzahl von Sternenflottenoffizieren zu verteidigen. Dialogzitate * Quark: "Rom, denkst du denn im Ernst daran, das Leben meines eigenen Bruders zu opfern? Für persönlichen Profit?" (Rom nickt) "Ich müsste dadurch schon das Geschäft meines Lebens machen." Rom: "Ja, meines Lebens." * O'Brien: "Wir können den Cardassianern nicht einfach das Wurmloch überlassen." Keiko: "Von mir aus können sie den ganzen Gamma-Quadranten kriegen, wenn sie wollen." * Quark (nachdem er auf DS9 zurück bleiben muss): "Rufen sie das Schiff zurück! Ich bezahle sofort 5 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum für ein Ticket... 10 Barren… 20…" * Krim (über die leichte Einnahme von DS9): "Die wichtigste strategische Position des ganzen Sektors an der Öffnung des Wurmlochs. Hm, währe ich dieser Föderationscommander, hätte ich mich wohl nicht so einfach zurückgezogen." * Krim (zu Jaro): "Der Kampf um diese Station hat noch nicht einmal begonnen." * Jaro: "Li Nalas würde Bajor niemals im Stick lassen, er muss noch dort sein." * Bashir: "Als ich Medizin studiert habe, konnte ich schon ein Müsli zusammenstellen, dessen Nährwert bedeutend größer war als der von diesen Rationen." * Sisko (über Kommunikator): "Hier spricht Commander Benjamin Sisko. Hören sie bitte genau zu. Die Waffen für diesen Putsch stammen von den Cardassianern." Day: "Das ist lächerlich. Kein Bajoraner würde Hilfe von denen annehmen." Sisko: "Jaro weiß es nicht. Die Cardassianer haben über die Kressari die Waffen an den Kreis geliefert." Day: "Ich sage, die Föderation lügt!" Sisko: "Der Beweis ist auf dem Weg nach Bajor. Sowie er dort präsentiert wird, ist der Putsch beendet. Wir kämpfen nicht gegen Bajoraner und wollen niemanden verletzen." * Krim: "Day, was ist eigentlich los?" Day: "Ich wurde überwältigt. Die Föderation ist im Spiel. Sisko sprach mit mir." Krim (zu sich): "Also Commander, dann haben sie ihren Posten doch nicht verlassen." (zu Day) "Was hat er gesagt?" Day: "Nichts wichtiges, denke ich." Krim: "Warum hat er sie gehen lassen?" Day: "Ich versprach ihm eine Amnestie. Ein Versprechen, dass ich sicher nicht halten werde." * Li: "Ich habe mein möglichstes getan, ihnen zu helfen. Ich würde für mein Volk sterben, aber…" Sisko: "Sicher würden sie das, dann währen sie fein raus. Hier stellt sich aber die Frage, ob sie auch für ihr Volk leben wollen? Und zwar wie man es von ihnen erwartet. Das ist was ihr Volk jetzt braucht." * Bashir (als Quark seinen schweren Koffer durch die Leitungen schiebt): "Quark, los, vergessen sie es." Quark: "Das kann ich nicht, das ist alles was ich habe. Mein persönlicher Almanach und mein Familienalbum." Bashir: "Sie ist voller goldgepresstem Latinum, das wissen sie genau." Quark: "Wer sagt das?" Bashir: "Ihre Mutter, und zwar an dem Tag, an dem sie geboren wurden." Quark (geht erbost auf Bashir los): "Mach niemals Witze über eine Ferengimutter. Verhaltensregel Numemr 31." * Kira: "Ich bin Major Kira Nerys und ich komme mit dem Beweis, dass die Cardassianer hinter Minister Joars versuch stecken, die Regierungsmacht zu übernehmen." Jaro: "Major Kira ist seit langer Zeit als ausgesprochene Gegnerin der provisorischen Regierung bekannt, der Vernunft und des Fortschritts. Aber vor allen Dingen von mir. Es ehrt mich sehr, dass es so ist, Major. Aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass die ordentliche Machtübernahme durch ihre wild, nicht bewiesene Anschuldigung unterbrochen wird." Kira: "Es gibt einen Beweis. Von einem Kressari-Frachtschiff. Hier drauf ist der Daumenprint eines cardassianischen Guls, der die Waffen auf das Schiff gebracht hat. Diese Waffen lieferten dann die Kressari an den Kreis. Durch den Putsch wird unser Bajor bald wieder in die Hände seines größten Feindes zurückfallen. Wollen sie denn in die cardassianische Knechtschaft zurück?" Jaro: "Diese Anschuldigung entbehren jeder Grundlage." Winn: "Dann haben sie wohl auch nichts gegen die Untersuchung dieses Beweisstückes, Minister." Jaro: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir vertagen die Sitzung inzwischen. Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass ich für diese Untersuchung bin und gleichfalls für jegliche Cooperation." * Sisko: "Der Kreis ist zerbrochen." * Li (bevor er stirbt zu Sisko): "Fein raus, wie sie es sagten." * Kira: "Irgendwie hat jeder gedacht, wenn er hier ist wird alles besser. Wissen sie, er hätte einen Weg gefunden, dass alles besser wird, weil er der Mann war, der das schaffen konnte. Ein großartiger Mann. Ich wünschte mir es gäbe noch andere von seiner Art." Sisko: "Major, Helden wie ihn gibt es überall auf Bajor. Einer sitzt vor mir." * O'Brien: "Über Li Nalas? Was Kira so alles erzählt über das was er war, was er getan hat und tun würde. Danach müsste er wohl ein Übermensch gewesen sein, so etwas wie ein militärisches Genie. Aber der der Li Nalas der mit mir gekämpf hat…" Sisko: "Chief, Li Nalas war der Held des bajoranischen Widerstands. Er hat viele mutige Taten für sein Vaterland vollbracht und ist für dessen Freiheit gestorben. So wird es in den Geschichtsbüchern von Bajor geschrieben stehen und so wird ich auch dem antworten, der mich danach fragt." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien * Steven Weber als Colonel Day Kannu * Richard Beymer als Li Nalas * Stephen Macht als General Krim * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Philip Anglim als Vedek Bareil Antos * Louise Fletcher als Vedek Winn Adami * Katrina Carlson als Bajoranischer Offizier * Hana Hatae als Molly O'Brien * Frank Langella als Minister Jaro ** Christian Rode * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Belagerung, Die en:The Siege (episode) es:The Siege nl:The Siege